Star Warrior
Star Warriors are a group of characters appearing in the anime, Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. They are heroes who fought against Nightmare and his monster armies in the great war, thousands of years ago before the actual events in the anime. Version differences In the Japanese original, Star Warriors, alongside Galaxy Soldiers, formed the army called the Galaxy Soldier Army which fought against Nightmare. All it takes for someone to become a Galaxy Soldier is pick up arms and join the Army, but it is not clear what differences there are between regular Galaxy Soldiers and Star Warriors serving within the Galaxy Soldier Army. From the respect Kit Cosmos has for Meta Knight, Star Warriors might have been the elite among them. The Japanese names for "Star Warrior" (星の戦士) and "Galaxy Soldier" (銀河戦士) are also a lot closer to each other than the English translations, the first being "Warrior of the Stars", the latter being "Warrior of the Galaxy". In the English dub of the anime, the Galaxy Soldier Army as well the Galaxy Soldiers were never given any mention. Instead, all of the warriors who fought against Nightmare are lumped together as Star Warriors. This may have been done to lighten the "war" aspect. History Meta Knight's flashbacks in several episodes revealed that Star Warriors and the Galaxy Soldier Army which they were associated with lost the struggle against Nightmare, and that he thought he was the only surviving Star Warrior veteran from before the great war. This is true for the Japanese original. In the dub, Kit Cosmos was found to be alive in the episode Island of the Lost Warrior, and later on, Sir Arthur and his band of knights revealed themselves. Since they are considered Star Warriors in the dub, it makes at least three surviving veterans whose age is at least several thousand years old. It is not known whether "Star Warrior" is a given title, or a title the members give themselves, but among the surviving Star Warriors during the events of the anime, Kirby and Meta Knight are the most well-known. Despite Kirby's age and inexperience, Kabu already refers to him as one before he even lands on Planet Popstar, so it is possible that Star Warrior is something a character is born into. It is unlikely to be hereditary as well, since Knuckle Joe's father is a Star Warrior, but Knuckle Joe himself is not. Star Warriors *Kirby *Meta Knight *Knuckle Joe's Father (Deceased - KIA by Meta Knight) *Many others who did not survive the great war against Nightmare and his monster army. Dub only These members are considered Galaxy Soldiers in the Japanese original: *Kit Cosmos (alive, went MIA on an island on Popstar) *Garlude (Deceased - KIA by Kirisakin) *Sir Arthur *Sir Galahad *Sir Percival *Sir Lancelot *Yamikage (Former - MIA on Nightmare Enterprises) Allies of Star Warriors * Sirica * Knuckle Joe Trivia *One of the Star Warriors have spiky shoulder pads and has a body like Knuckle Joe. This could be a reference to Iron Mam or Knuckle Joe. *An unnamed warrior, tall, wearing blue armor, and generally humanoid in appearance, is depicted at first with a white plume and cape. Later, in a flashback about Knuckle Joe's father, his cape and plume are red. *The term Star Warrior has only been used in one video game to date: Bye-Bye BOXBOY! The unlockable comic So Close, Yet... sees the protagonist, Qbby, using several Copy Abilities before Kirby finds him. The comic's description reads: "The power of the Star Warriors finally belongs to Qbby!"Imgur Gallery Meta and Galaxy Soldiers.JPG|Star Warriors Star_Warriors.png|Sir Galahad, Sir Lancelot, Sir Arthur, and Sir Percival References de:Sternenkrieger it:Guerrieri Stellari ja:銀河戦士団 Category:Allies Category:Allies in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Knights